We have been engaged in a continuing project directed toward the synthesis of simplest derivatives of maximally unsaturated spheroidal hydrocarbons whose odd number of carbon atoms permits accommodation of a single functional group. Previous studies have exploited naive theoretical approaches (bicycloaromaticity and longicyclic stabilization) to suggest fruitful syntheses of two highly stable organic anions and of ten previously unknown C9 and C11 carbon skeletons. These have also led to a theoretically unanticipated new topology and the suggested syntheses of new C11H11-anions, their structurally related ketones, and of a new C12H12 hydrocarbon that are the subjects of this proposal.